Talk:Spike/@comment-5926076-20130502055130/@comment-2170890-20130504033146
@Dragon Theology: I actually said in my post that the age of a character is ignored for the purpose of the show, so the character can be involved. I should have specified, I guess - I meant his personality looks like that of an eight year old to me, though I don't always like to generalize, I admit but I mean that form my own experience (i.e. my own personaliy as an eight year old) that I view his personality as an eight year olds (no, before you ask I wasn't exactly the same, but there were some personality traits I shared). Did I say it was a simple child's crush? No, I did not, I never said that at all, and I don't think that. For me, a child's crush is never ''simple; it is important factor in a person's life as it is the first experience one has with the romantic world, and for me a romantic experience is is an adventure, but one that is paved with many obstacles as we journey to find that one person, who we will share our lives with forever, we are hindered by the heartbreaks and the rejection that we are forced to face until our journey comes to an end. When we're just a child, in this case eight, but it can be younger (for me it was) the romantic adventure just looks like exactly that; an adventure, a world of our dreams revealed to us, just waiting for us to reach our destination, it all looks so easy in our young minds, but at the same time we feel hindered but don't know why. It is at that stage in our life when, through our innocent eyes, we learn of the kind of person we are drawn to, and learn about ourselves a lot more, but we still have a long way to go, the journey is started, but will take a long time to end. Even my journey is not over, but I now have an idea of which direction I am going, but I caught my first glimpse of it when I was much younger. That's how I personally view Sparity; it's going to be something very important in his life (if I was to treat him as real, and not a character, which, as a writer, is something I'm trained to do anyway) it is what will ultimately shape the end of his'' 'romantic adventure, even if he doesn't realize it, and even if the indivduiual he is in love with now is not the one he ends up with, and even if he doesn't realize it at the time. EIther way, it could easily be the most importimportant experience of his life. That is how I choose to look at it, and if that still looks simple to you, then that is your opinion. Also, I actually said in my earlier post that if you want to view him as an older age then you are perfectly okay to do that, I never said that you had to follow my own personal headcanon.